1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a temperature sensor and, more particularly, to a temperature sensor outputting a compensated voltage by compensating for temperature changes.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor system may include a memory block including a plurality of memory cells and a page buffer coupled to the memory block through bit lines. When the semiconductor system performs a program, read, or erase operation, the temperature of the semiconductor system may be increased due to characteristics of each operation. For example, when data stored in memory cells is read during the read operation of the semiconductor system, a voltage or current of bit lines may be changed depending on program states of the memory cells. The page buffer may determine the program states of the memory cells according to the changed voltage or current of the bit lines. However, because the voltage or current changes with temperature, the reliability of determining the program states of the memory cells may be reduced.